


The library project

by Mikanmegido



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanmegido/pseuds/Mikanmegido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celestia has a wonderful idea to have sex in the school library</p>
            </blockquote>





	The library project

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look I finally edited it. I'm sorry it took so long, I had internet issues for a month and then things just went down hill from there. But hey look it's edited now yay

Celestia knew this was a foolish plan, one that held great risks if she were to get caught, but the reward was far greater in her eyes than any of the possible consequences would be. She gentle dragged her “accomplice” Junko Enoshima, long time rival/recent girlfriend. To a secluded area of the large library, secluded, but not abandoned. Seeing as how there were  books missing from this section, but few to ward off this plan from taking place.

When she stopped in that area she gently pushed her accomplice against the shelf filled with books that seemed to be about physics or something trite and trivial and absolutely not at the forefront of either girl's minds. 

Now, the plan you may be wondering was, "Is it possible to have sex in the Hope's Peak Academy library without getting caught." The plan was really more of a lust filled experiment rather than a well thought out actual plan. an experiment and a gamble. We're talking about some serious consequences if they were to get caught. Expulsion, being the biggest piece of gossip in Hope's Peak Academy history. Aside from famous Idol Sayaka Maizono’s pregnancy scare that is.

Anyway back to the fun stuff, Celestia was holding the taller girl against the bookshelf with the force of her smaller frame, their lips locked in a battle of control that seemed to be a running theme with these two /control/.But that's not that surprising given their personalities or in Junko’s case multiple personalities competing against Celestia’s imperious and cold personality.

Regardless Celestia was in control this time and she made Junko know it, by ruthlessly biting her upper lip during their kiss, this wasn't anything new to them either they both enjoyed “Rough Love” so these bites were nothing to be worried about, although Junko was a bit annoyed at some of Celestia’s choice of love bite locations seeing as how Junko had to explain them to people during photo shoots and make the poor make up person work harder.

She wouldn't have it any other way though, even now those bites caused Junko to moan forgetting for a brief moment that they were in the school library and not somewhere private where Junko could scream and moan all she wanted. But, still Celestia had moved her bites to her lower lip before leaving her lips alone altogether. The shorter girl's lips made their way to the model's neck. 

If you didn't know the couple, it would look like Junko was having her blood sucked by a tiny vampire trying way to hard to stand out.

Junko despite loving every time she felt Celestia’s teeth brush against her skin was starting to get bored, she needed something new fast or she'll get bored almost immediately.

“Celly, I like your whole “pretending to be a vampire” foreplay tactic but, it's getting boring and I want to get right to the part where my thighs are around that pretty little head of yours.” Junko said as Celestia lifted her head from the other's neck.

“Clearly, you don't appreciate the complexity of this, I don't just want it to be a quick thing even though we do have a time limit, but I've made you cum several times before an hour was up. Lest you've forgotten our mini vacation to the beach last summer.” Celestia’s speech brought a dreamy expression to Junko’s face as she recalled that memory. When she returned from the trip down memory lane she pressed the goth’s head down into her chest.

“And like then you had to almost  forced to start, I like foreplay don't get me wrong but when I'm in the mood I just want to get down to it so I can wrap you around my finger~ or two, oh but sometimes that third one just slips right in y’know? You know you've gotten the Enoshima triple finger salute many a time. Which reminds me I really need to change that na--.” 

Junko’s ramblings were cut short by the sudden breeze that she felt under her miniskirt which was not at all school appropriate.

Her panties had fallen to the floor and Celestia had gotten on her knees in front of Junko, she spread the other's legs partially before beginning her exploration of Junko’s “temple of despair” with her tongue. Any comment Junko had sitting on her tongue was gone in an instant. As she felt Celestia’s tongue making its rounds like before Junko wanted to moan, but had to hold it back.

 It got especially difficult when Celestia’s tongue circled around her clit a specialty of hers. 

Her silver tongue (metaphorically speaking) not only helped her spin lies she could fool anyone into think it was the truth. But it was also incredible at being pleasurable. 

Junko made good on her promise to wrap her thighs around Celestia’s head, she was so close to the peak of orgasm her mind had gone blissfully quiet and the library around them dissolved into a mass of colors.

She let out a small barely audible moan that wanted nothing more than an all out scream of Celestia’s name, but that was for another time in a possibly safer area. Celestia rose from her kneeling state to her original position of standing in front of Junko. She was still a trembling mess trying to recover and come out of that little bliss bubble she was currently in. Celestia didn't even wait for her to calm down fully when she started her next action. 

This time one arm wrapped around the model's waist while her other hand, more specifically fingers plunged their way into Junko’s depths.

The model jumped not expecting anything to happen again so quickly, one hand clasped over her mouth to keep her moans muffled she no longer possessed the ability to keep them quite without her hand for help, her other hand wrapped around Celestia’s side to pull her as close as she could possibly be.

Celestia wore a smirk Junko in any other romantic or sexual encounter would gladly try to wipe off of her pale porcelain like face, but this time Junko couldn't even so much as glare at her she was quickly approaching another orgasm this time the moan that followed the orgasm wasn't muffled as Junko’s hand slipped off her mouth.

The moan wasn't loud, Junko certainly had produced louder sounds, but it was loud enough to fill Celestia with dread and fear of getting caught even though this was exactly a risk they knew up front before this even took place. 

 Somehow, no one had managed to hear them despite that relief that had scared them from wanting to try anything again, except it didn't and they tried again a week later only taking the precaution to tie Junko’s tie around her mouth before they started anything. 


End file.
